


A Moment to Breathe

by weasleywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluffy, Gen, just a little moment between the two, tiny bit angsty cuz its albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleywood/pseuds/weasleywood
Summary: A snake in a lions den is a tough thing to swallow down. Percy tries to reach out.





	A Moment to Breathe

The burrow on Christmas is chaos, to say the least. Rooms packed to the brim with people and conversations blending into one loud buzz. It drove Albus a little crazy and he usually would have to find quiet places to hide after a few hours with his cousins. It's especially worse this year, his first year at Hogwarts. He hates talking about it, hates the jokes from his siblings and cousins and the pity smiles from the adults in the room after they scolded the kids. It's not like he asked to be a Slytherin, and honestly, what was so wrong with Scorpius? He hears the comments from his uncle Ron and the sighs from his dad. He had a friend, a good friend, isn’t that what mattered? Isn’t that what they wanted? It's all so frustrating, he can't stand being around everyone.  
No one says anything when he sneaks out of the living room and a small voice in his mind tells him it's because he isn't wanted anyways. He can't help but agree.  
The little patio room is chilly when he ducks inside. It isn't as insulated as the main rooms, mostly used in the summer for the adults to have tea and talk while the kids played. The quiet is nice, at least, and Albus gladly sinks into a chair in front of a small table. He pulls his sleeves over his hands and lays his head down. He wouldn't cry, not over things he'd been hearing for months, but it still aches in his chest.  
“I see you've found my hiding spot,” an amused voice breaks the silence. Albus whips his head up to see his uncle Percy standing in the doorway, hand on the knob. “Would it be alright if I join you?”  
Al doesn't think he needed to ask, he was an adult and they could do whatever they wanted anyways, but it makes him feel a bit better that he did. At his nod, Percy closes the door and comes to sit across from him. He feels a slight tingle as magic washes over him and realizes that his uncle had cast a warming charm.  
“Thanks,” he says awkwardly. He gets a small smile in return.  
“Well, I'd rather not freeze out here either,” Percy says. He looks at the boy for a moment, making him squirm, before he leans back in his chair to cross his legs. “So, I assume you needed a break from the chattering as well?” His tone is casual but Albus could tell he was trying to get him to talk.  
He knew his uncle, knew that nothing really slipped past the mans notice, and he was good at trying to get the kids to open up. George joked about him being a ‘prim mother hen’ sometimes, always wanting to help all the kids in any way he could. Albus didn't mind it as much as he thought he should, Percy is a good listener and he preferred the quiet just like him so it was easier to feel comfortable around him.  
He gives a halfhearted shrug that makes the ginger frown a little. “It's just...a lot,” he admits.  
“It is rather loud,” his uncle agrees, offering a warm smile probably meant to encourage more talking. He decides he’s too tired to fight and gives in.  
“Yeah…and I don't like listening to Slytherin jokes either.” It comes out a little sharper than he wanted it to, but the frustration had been building since he'd stepped foot in the house.  
“Ah,” Percy says softly. “I see.” He leans forward again, putting his elbows on the table. “I understand why you're upset. I don't really like the jokes myself anymore, Slytherin is a good house and there's nothing to be ashamed of for being in it.”  
Albus gives him a weak smile. “Thanks uncle Percy. It still kind of sucks, though, to be the disappointment in the family.” He knows he probably shouldn't say something so harsh sounding, but it's the truth and he’s sure of it.  
Something like pain flashes in his uncle's eyes and the warm smile falters. He takes in a deep breath before speaking again. “You know, Albus, I was going to be sorted into Slytherin originally myself.”  
“You-what?” The boy says, eyes wide in surprise. “You're joking!”  
“I am not.”  
He fumbles for words for a second while Percy gives him another smile, this time sadder. “But you ended up in Gryffindor still!” He exclaims finally, almost accusingly.  
“I did. Because I was scared of being a disappointment.” There’s a beat of heavy silence. “I begged the sorting hat to place me in Gryffindor, so I wouldn't have to come home and be the other. I think it only agreed because I was practically crying in the seat, otherwise i would have spent my years in Slytherin.”  
Albus is silent as he takes this in, brows furrowed. He's not really sure how to feel.  
“Do you know what though, Albus?” Percy places a hand on his arm and squeezes affectionately when he looks up. His eyes are warm again. “I would have been a proud Slytherin if I wasn't such a coward.”  
“Coward?” He repeats, surprised at the word choice.  
He nods. “I wasn't brave enough to come home that year as anything other than what was expected of me. You, however, were.”  
“Oh,” is all that comes out, quiet and overwhelmed. There's definitely a tear or two pricking at his eyes now. Percy's smile only grows.  
“You're doing good and you’re in a good house. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he repeats, giving one last squeeze before pulling his hand away.  
Albus swallows the lump in his throat and nods. “Thank you, uncle Percy,” he says.  
“Anytime,” he replies. “Now, tell me about the little Malfoy you're friends with. You mentioned that he's quite smart?”  
He finally smiles back at that, glad that someone was listening, and they begin talking well into the evening. It's the most comfortable he'd felt around family all year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not beta-ed or anything, if theres anything that sounds off, feel free to tell me! And I know Harry and Ron sound a little mean in this but its through the perspective of a jaded 11 year old so take it with a grain of salt. Also, this is mostly a start for a series of fics that include some of my headcanons all in one universe. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
